The Dead and the Dying
by window124
Summary: When the legendary bounty hunter, Michonne McVoy, collapses outside of Sheriff Rick Grimes ranch, he expected trouble. But the trouble they both find might be enough to destroy the quiet peace of Woodbury township and shake both of their worlds forever. AU: Western/Alternative American History
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

1873

 _'That sonofabitch shot me!'_

It was all Michonne could think of as she hobbled her through the high grass to escape the men she had hidden from for most of the morning. She was upset with herself for falling for the Mad Dog's trap. She had been trained better to see an ambush coming, to pick up the stench of unbathed men from yards away.

' _Andrea would be disappointed.'_ A male voice echoed in her ear.

' _Andrea's not here anymore is she?'_ Michonne answered back in a quick retort. She stumbled and fell, gasping for air, and then got to her feet again. She wasn't going to make it at this speed. They would find her.

A baby's cry broke the silence and Michonne eyes shot towards the horizon. She figured on horses Mad Dog's gang wouldn't have been able to follow her as quickly as they thought across the ravines she has traveled. Was a bounty of $500 worth her life?

' _This one is. Don't forget what he did.'_

A flash of bloody blonde hair came to her mind and it only made her angrier. She pushed forward, towards the sound of the crying baby as the sun began to set on the prairie. She spied a wooden fence and made her way towards it, her sword steady on her back. She was bleeding pretty badly from her thigh and she hoped it wasn't too bad. Her adrenaline was running out and the pain was catching up.

She turned as she heard a growl behind her and drew her sword as she saw two wolves making some distance behind her. She cursed her luck and knew her blood was attracting them. They paused with curiosity but then growled again with a hunger that made her stomach turn.

" _You didn't come all this way to be a meal, Michonne."_ The male voice echoed and cautioned.

As one wolf approached Michonne swiped at it with her sword. The wolf backed away, a snarl on its face, and Michonne returned the favor with a snarl of her own.

She heard voices approaching the fence as the second wolf charged. Michonne slashed and the wolf yelped in pain, blood covering the pale grass. The other wolf to that moment to jump and slammed into her, her sword falling to the ground. She protected her face and throat from the bites and growls.

"Pa! We got to help her!"

She looked into the wolf's face as it snapped at her, her arms the only thing holding it from its meal. A gunshot rang out and the wolf jumped and whimpered away. Michonne laid down flat on the grass, tired and losing blood. The sun was in her eyes almost blinding until a face came to block it.

He was a white man with hard blue eyes. A brown beard covered his face, which was trimmed, and strands of brown hair covered his forehead. He looked at her curiously, but with a bit of caution and Michonne looked at him with a dazed expression. Was she dead? Was she close?

"Ma'am, are you okay? Ma'am."

This had to be a dream because no strange white man had ever treated her that kindly. Her vision began to fade.

"Imma help you. Just take it easy."

She lost consciousness as soon as he picked her up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There are some racial slurs in this chapter but I felt it was both in character and a part of the time period. Thank you for the reviews for this story. It is appreciated.**

" _Michonne?"_

" _Yes, papa?" Michonne stopped gazing from the stagecoach window as she had been doing for the past twenty minutes, trying to wrap her head around the London streets she passed through. She turned to her father to see him grinning at her, his white teeth in contrast to his dark skin and mustache._

" _This will be our home, child. No need to look at it as if you'll never see it again."_

" _Rene, let her look." Her mother offered as she touched his collar to straighten it. "It's been a long trip from America. Let her enjoy it."_

 _Michonne returned her focus on the window and watched as the lights on in the homes and apartments she passed. This was home? She knew her father had business but were they to stay here forever?_

 _Forever was a long time to stay from their home in Philadelphia. From her wooden horse and her fancy dolls. Her papa had told her that he needed to spread the abolitionist cause further than he had, so they had to leave. They had to find a new place in the world._

 _Michonne ached for home as she looked out once again._

Michonne opened her eyes to see the sun setting. It had been a long time since she dreamed of London and it took her a few moments to orientate herself. Her mouth tasted like cotton drenched in almonds and she wanted to gag everything up from her stomach. Her leg ached and her head felt heavy as she struggled to rise from against the soft pillow below her. A hand stayed her and she sunk down on the pillow again in utter exhaustion.

"I wouldn't advise you do that." A gentle voice chided. A cold cloth smoothed her forehead and she glanced at the older man with the warm face and a beard that was white as snow. Another white man that was kind to her? This had to be a record for her.

"Name is Hershel and you are on Hope Ranch. We were worried about you for a moment because you got a little fever. But you are okay now."

"We?" she rasped. She saw him motion for someone else and a girl who looked like she was no more than sixteen approached and gave her a friendly smile as she handed the man some water. Hershel then moved to lift up Michonne's head and she was too tired to fight it. The water was cool on her tongue and took away the bad taste. He laid her back down again softly and she took in a deep breath before she spoke her next words.

"I have to get out of here."

"I wouldn't count on it. You might not have a fever but that leg needs a couple of days to heal."

"I'm going to put you in danger." Michonne attempted to get up again but was pushed down like a lightweight on her first drink. She felt a new presence by the door and turned her head to see the blue eyes of a boy hovering by the door. As soon as she met his eyes he ducked and disappeared down the hall.

"No danger is going to dare come here." Hershel stated as he stood up from his chair. "Beth, go tell Rick and Daryl that our guest is up."

"Who are Rick and Daryl?"

"Daryl is one of the ranch hands. Rick is the reason why you won't be harmed. He's the sheriff."

* * *

Rick watched his son fly down the stairs as if a ghost was chasing him. Carl had been watching their visitor for a couple of days now. Rick could understand the curiosity. It wasn't often that a Negro woman wearing men's clothes and brandishing a strange sword collapsed on their ranch with a bullet wound. But he was also weary of the stranger and what she could bring to his doorstep. Carl stopped in front of his father, sheepish and growing red from being caught looking at the woman again.

"Carl."

"I know. I wasn't supposed to be looking at her anymore. I'm sorry."

Rick grimaced as he finally noticed that his son seemed to grow an inch overnight. At this rate he would be taller than his father come the fall. It was hard to believe that his son was already twelve and was close to looking like a man.

"It's okay but you can't do it anymore."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good." Rick watched as Beth made her way down the steps as if she was in just as much of a hurry as Carl. She paused as she saw he was in the foyer.

"Daddy says that the lady is awake and he wanted you and Daryl to come see her."

"Tell him I will be there in a few moments."

He was unsure about this woman and what trouble she might bring with her. Rick was certain she wasn't shot on accident but someone had to be looking for her. He wanted no trouble in his house or in his town. He was certain he could take care of any threat coming his way but he didn't want to.

Whoever this woman was had to leave as soon as she felt better.

* * *

Merle "Mad Dog" Dixon didn't ask for much in this life. A woman to whore with, money to pay his expenses, and to be known as the man you didn't fuck with. The truth is The Samurai fucked with him one time too many.

"What do you mean you lost her?"

Colton had enough decency to look ashamed. Merle slapped him and pushed him into the ravine that he and his gang had settled into.

"You ain't got the sense of cowshit!" Merle yelled. His other men didn't say anything, not wanting his anger to be directed at them.

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"Fuck you! This nigger bitch has been on us since we left Missouri and you can't take her out?"

Merle moved to his gun but thought better of it. He, instead, turned and went to his horse.

"Spread the hell out. We need to find her and find her quick. We don't have time for this horseshit!"

He mounted his horse and galloped east with twelve men behind him. He had to go see his boss before things got even more complicated.


End file.
